


Pin Your Love On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Online Classes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zoom Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But Suga found it impossible not to gawk at his screen full of faces, one of which being Daichi Sawamura's. His shocked eyes glued themselves on the teen who turned his camera on at that very moment. Undeniably, being in a classroom with Daichi was almost nothing in comparison to having a borderlinefacetime sessionwith Daichi—What the hell is he doing in first period Classical Literature?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Set during their third-year  
> This is very self-indulgent uhh...I hope you enjoy!  
> Leave comments about anything and i’ll definitely reply :)

Suga is a good student. He’s always dealt with school in a more or less autopilot fashion. He never missed class, he got along with his classmates and teachers, and occasionally, he let his mischievous nature transpire—he wasn’t Sugawara Koushi without it after all. 

It was only a matter of time before years of his practiced patience and contained feelings for a certain dark-haired teen would waver beyond his control, disrupting the steady flow of his life and his _good_ _student_ persona.

It wasn’t that Suga hated the idea of having a class with his best friend. Before online classes were a mere thought, back when interactions with the object of his affection were limited to hallway greetings and afternoon-practice shenanigans, Suga would be  ecstatic glad to hear it. If it meant more time with Daichi, even if it was only in a classroom setting, who was he to protest?

But Suga found it impossible not to gawk at his screen full of faces, one of which being Daichi Sawamura's. His shocked eyes glued themselves on the teen who turned his camera on at that very moment. Undeniably, being in a classroom with Daichi was almost nothing in comparison to having a borderline _ facetime session _ with Daichi— _ What the hell is he doing in first period Classical Literature? _

“If there aren’t any questions then let’s—Koushi-san, is..there a problem?” 

Suga is reminded of the state of his expression right as he manages to register his professor's words. The middle-aged man looked bored, to Suga’s surprise, considering how idiotic the gray-haired teen must have looked amid a sea of thirty and some students. Plastering a sheepish smile in lieu of his previous look of horror, Suga unmuted himself to speak.

“U-um..sorry yeah-n-no there's no problem.” 

_ Nice. Very graceful.  _

He made sure to mute himself before casting his eyes down, embarrassment almost tangible if the angry flush in his cheeks were any indication. 

His eyes zeroed back on Daichi’s grid to find him doing a terrible job at concealing his laughter. 

_ That son of a... _

“Let’s get started then. Last class, we looked at the history of Greek and Roman literature from its beginnings in archaic Greece to the end of the Roman Empire…”

Ten minutes of the lecture was all it took for Suga to turn his camera off and leave his desk.

Clumsily making his way to the bathroom sink, he splashed his face with cold water while struggling to steady his pounding heartbeat. He doesn’t remember when it had quickened to this rate. He quickly dried his face off before trudging back to his desk, plopping himself on his chair with a frustrated sigh.

The sound of his professors’ monotonous voice as he lectured washed out the quiet of his bedroom. He plugged his earbuds back in his ears and continued to sit idly.

_ I really don’t want to turn my camera back on _ , Suga thought as he absently fiddled with the wire of his earbuds. To stall further, he picked up his phone and checked his notifications. 

That's when he froze. 

**Daichi**

3 iMessages

Suga was going to get whiplash with the way his morning was going. From the moment _Daichi_ _Sawamura_ popped up on his screen, he's been too shocked to think straight. He blames Daichi, of course. Stupid Daichi in his stupid black hoodie that looks absurdly good _—_

“and I just wanted to remind you all that you  _ do _ need to have your camera on, I know we are only at the end of the second week but it is expected that you are cooperative with the rules.” 

Suga slammed his phone back on his desk with more force than necessary and whined in protest before turning his camera back on, Not bothering to hide the annoyance written on his pale face. He definitely didn’t bother sparing another glance at a certain  _ someone _ either. 

_ He really does look good in black. _

“Alright, let's talk about Greek influence. Horace, one of the poets of the Golden Age of Roman literature wrote that Greece introduced the arts into…”

After a moment of internal conflict, He picked up his phone again to unlock it, chewing on his lip unconsciously.  _ This isn’t very scholarly of you Suga. Shame on you Suga! Bad Suga!! Badbadbad!!! _

_ 8:46 _ D: Suga! I didn’t know you were in this class.

_ 8:47 _ D: Lolll I'm definitely not letting you live that down.

_ 8:58  _ D: Turn your camera back on >:(

Suga had to remind himself not to visibly react— although his heartbeat seemed to react like clockwork—when a speech bubble so graciously popped up right as he finished reading the previous string of texts. 

D: Pin my screen.

His heart nearly jumped into his throat. 

Suga darted his eyes back to Daichi’s grid just in time to see him look up, a subtle smirk working its way across his face. 

_ Oh boy. _

Suga drew in a sharp breath as his thumb danced over his screen hesitantly. He hovered his cursor to pin Daichi’s grid and nearly jumped at how much  _ more  _ of Daichi he was now able to see. 

S: Pinned. 

D: Cool. Nice bed head. 

Suga couldn't help but purse his lips as a sheepish smile threatened to tug at them. He lifted the hand that wasn’t holding his phone to card his fingers through his unruly hair, daring to look at his screen once more. Daichi was enjoying every moment of this, it seemed, looking cheeky as ever. 

Daichi rested his chin on his palm to drum his fingers against his temple. He swayed on his rolling chair and winked _ —winked _ , all while maintaining eye contact with Suga who immediately jerked up from his slouching position and gasped.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck… _

Daichi then proceeded to laugh. He  _ laughed _ . Suga turned his camera off once again. His heartbeat began to accelerate, and without thinking, he unlocked his phone.

S: What the fuck Daichi. 

D: ;)

S: I hope you get in trouble. 

D: I’m not the one with their camera off. 

S: Bite me. 

D: Didn't know you were into that...

“This is ridiculous. This is insane. I don't believe this. I don’t—”

D: Anyways. Be a good student and turn your camera back on. I miss seeing your face. 

S: I’m getting bored of yours. 

_ Liar _ .

D: Ouch. 

D: You didn’t mean that.

Suga turned his camera back on, feeling smug albeit slightly considering he felt like he was at the brink of death seconds ago.

They spent the next few minutes of the class staring at each other, the lecture now only background noise to them. At some point during their little eye-contact game, Daichi began to copy Suga’s movements. 

Suga first noticed this when he stifled a yawn with his hand and Daichi mocked the gesture playfully.

Suga quirked his brows questioningly right before Daichi quirked his. 

Suga narrowed his eyes in mild irritation.

Daichi narrowed his definitely. 

Suga rolled his eyes. 

Daichi followed suit. 

_ Is he five years old? _

S: You’re really fucking stupid Daichi. 

D: You love me. 

Suga looked up to see Daichi lifting his eyebrows suggestively.  _ He didn’t even look offended. _

S: No.

D: Yes.

S: No.

D: You love me.

S: I do not.   
  


D: You love me so much.   
  


S: Shut up.

“All right class. Make sure you read the assigned chapters and submit your notes by next week. Unless you have any questions, It is now time to leave so you are free to go! Have a good weekend.” 

Suga was so lost in Daichi and whatever game it was that they were playing with each other that he completely blanked out on the lesson. classical literature grade He sighed as he noticed the steadily decreasing number of participants. Seeing as Daichi already left the meeting, Suga wished his professor a good day before leaving as well. 

He rose from his chair after shoving his phone in one of the pockets of his grey sweatpants and trudged back to his neatly made bed, flopping lazily.

“Ugh. Ughhhhh! Stupid Daichi. Stupidstupidstup—”

Suga was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

**Daichi** would like facetime...

“You've gotta be kidding me.”


	2. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That sounds like a good idea,” Suga blurts before registering the words leaving his lips. He suddenly felt shy as he began to fiddle with a strand of his hair habitually. 
> 
> “You sure?”
> 
> “Of course, Daichi. It’s just that I'm surprised,” Suga says with a faint smile on his face. Daichi cocks his head to the side, resembling a puppy. How cute. How devastatingly cute of you. 
> 
> “What’s there to be surprised about?” Daichi says softly. Suga hummed contemplatively. 
> 
> “Well, I guess it’s just been a while since we’ve hung out. Even if it’s just studying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter! This is my first work so I'm not super proud of it.. but it's nice to know that some people enjoyed :) This chapter is a bit...all over the place?? Slow burn, as much as I love it, is hard for me to pull off right now. This is technically the last chapter?? I may add an extra chapter just for the heck of it.

Suga never imagined himself going into cardiac arrest, which he damn near did as the ringing of the incoming facetime call immediately led to the frantic palpitation of his heart followed by an embarrassingly shrill ‘ _Oh my god, whyyy!?_ ’

There was no avoiding that call. There was no avoiding _Daichi_. Still, he couldn’t help but feel defeated what with all the things Daichi has managed to pull off. Suga accepts the FaceTime call with defeat.

“Daichi...What’re you-why’d you call me, weirdo?”

His casual tone did nothing to calm his nerves at that moment as Daichi’s face demanded Suga not to look away. Not the first time today.

“I’m not a weirdo you _weirdo_ ,” Daichi says defensively, a hint of laughter in his low voice. Suga rolled his eyes and shifted on his bed to prop his head on his palm while his other hand held his phone upright. 

“I just wanted to owe you an explanation. There was a gap in my schedule so I had my counselor recommend a course to me. I didn’t care as long as I had all my requirements so...here we are! Classical Lit--and trust me I was just as surprised to see you as you had been to see me-ha ha-but I mean-ha-I didn’t sport- haha- a stupid-”

“You can shut up now.” Suga gasps out as he watches Daichi let out a loud guttural laugh. Suga wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life. He loves the sound of Daichi’s voice. He thinks he may love Daichi too. 

_What are you doing to me?_

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to poke fun at you so much. I just thought you looked super cute,” Daichi comments, making Suga think the teen read his mind before realizing he had said his thoughts out loud. 

Suga thinks he’s way out of his element, but he was certain he heard Daichi calling him cute and attempts to confirm: “Did you just call me-”

He’s interrupted by the abrupt clearing of his throat before Daichi says, “A-and I wanted to ask. Well if...do you-do you wanna maybe...study together this weekend? I swear I'm not trying to waste your time I’ll just need to catch up on the notes and we can work on the assigned chapters due next week while we’re at it-”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Suga blurts before registering the words leaving his lips. He suddenly felt shy as he began to fiddle with a strand of his hair habitually. 

“You sure?”

“Of course, Daichi. It’s just that I'm surprised,” Suga says with a faint smile on his face. Daichi cocks his head to the side, resembling a puppy. _How cute. How devastatingly cute of you_. 

“What’s there to be surprised about?” Daichi says softly. Suga hummed contemplatively. 

“Well, I guess it’s just been a while since we’ve hung out. Even if it’s just studying.”

“Mmm. Yeah..yeah it has been a while hasn't it? But I'm looking forward to it, even if it’s just studying.” Daichi's voice drops at the last two words, causing Suga to meet the brown of the other teens’ eyes which, regrettably, made it difficult to look away.

“S-so! Um...my place? My parents are at a business meeting for the weekend so you can come either tomorrow or Sunday. Whatever works. We can watch some TV and stuff if we finish early.” Suga can only hope he didn’t come off as desperate. 

“Sounds perfect. I can swing by tomorrow morning.”

“Just like back then huh?” Suga says quietly. 

Daichi hummed. “Make me some coffee for when I get there will you?” 

“Make your own coffee,” Suga sasses before sticking his tongue out. 

“Pffft. Rude. Anyway, see you soon?”

Suga swallowed dryly. 

“Y-yeah, see you.” 

- _End of Call_ -

Suga quickly maneuvered his slim body in a sitting position as he navigated to his messages. He thinks he should tell Asahi what happened. The tall teen knew better than anyone else the level of Suga’s suffering, all thanks to his feelings for Daichi, figuring it out only weeks after the three of them met.

S: HELP...HELPPPPP

A: WHAT??

S: STUPID DAICHI. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!

A: Ok. Calm down. What happened?

Suga types out the disaster that was his day as he bounces his slipper-clad feet.

A: Haha. Classic Daichi. You’ll be fine. Let’s be real tho...a “gap in my schedule”??? Daichi is more scheming than that. He’s also stupid. You both are. Regardless! Let me know how tomorrow goes ;)

S: Not the winky face…

A: what’s wrong with a winky face :(

S: Nevermind that...I AM NOT STUPID. 

_Read_. 

Suga groans. He felt like a middle schooler. Daichi was going to be the death of him. 

_______

Saturday rolled by and Suga found himself laying wide-eyed in his bed. He just. didn't. understand. What was he so unnerved by? By Daichi? He's his best friend at the end of the day. The same dorky, embarrassing friend that he can so easily mess with if he wanted to. What was holding him back? He realized as he trails out of his bed that he was _scared_. Scared that he'd lose Daichi. Scared that he’d misread things if he indulged himself in whatever it was that’s transpired between them. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how Daichi truly felt, what he was trying to achieve. He felt stuck all of a sudden. He unlocked his phone and squinted at the bright light emitting from the screen.

S: Ennoshita. 

S: Help me. 

S: Please. 

E: It’s 6 AM. What the hell could you possibly be doing right now that needs my help? 

S: Look I didn’t know who else to text alright geez. Why are you even awake at this time? Whatever. Noya or Tanka would tease me for days. Asahi is barely any help. You just seem...Helpful. 

E: Ugh. What’s up?

S: It’s about Daichi. 

E: Goodbye. 

S: COME ON?!  
_____

Suga made coffee and nearly burned himself throughout the process, cursing Daichi. He also cleaned his room along with the rest of the house. He showered under cold water, refusing to touch himself knowing he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else, especially when he’ll be sitting in the same room with Daichi afterward. Consequent to his inability to focus on anything but Daichi, Suga resorts to scrolling through his phone mindlessly with nothing but the silence of his house to accompany him. Thirty minutes later, his phone buzzes. 

_Ding_. 

D: I’m here.

S: Omw.

Suga quickly straightened his crewneck and took a few deep breaths. He decided that he needed to behave normally, whatever that meant at this point.

He swings the door open with a sweaty palm and immediately swallows the small gasp that threatened to escape his lips. It took absolutely every bone in his hormone-crazed body not to pounce on Daichi right then and there. Clad in dark, ripped jeans and a baggy sweater, this time a pale gray, Suga thinks it would be disrespectful _not_ to look. 

“U-um hey! come in,” Suga croaked. 

“Hey. Thanks for having me.”

Anytime, Suga thinks dreamily.

“Wow, your place hasn't changed one bit."

“Pretty much.”

He suddenly feels integrated with his first-year self, staring at first-year Daichi walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. The familiarity of it oddly enough freaks him out.

“Make yourself comfortable and uh...we can just jump right into the first module, yeah?”

“Sounds good.”

- _An hour later_ -

“Nghhhhhh,” Suga moaned out as he stretched out his back. 

Daichi squeezed his knee slightly, making his stomach flip. _Calm down_.

“Time for a break maybe? we can start on next week's notes afterward.”

“Aye aye captain,” Suga said before letting out a loud yawn.

Daichi raised his eyebrows and Suga smiled back innocently, tilting his head in question. 

“Didn’t sleep well?” Daichi asks. 

Suga tried his best to shake off the fatigue in his bones as he shook his head. 

“Nah I was...I had to study for this test in my other class.”

“Ah.”  
_____

After making their way down to the kitchen, Daichi sits at the island as Suga dove into the fridge to consider its contents. Frowning, he closes it after taking out two energy drinks that he lays beside Daichi. Turning back around, he eyes a pack of sweets that he likes sitting above the top cabinet. Puffing out air, he stands on the very tip of his toes and holds onto the counter with his left hand for balance. He doesn’t expect the warm presence brushing against his back before his eyes spot a familiar hand reaching above him, grabbing the box with ease. 

“Here,” Daichi said as he hands him the sweets.

“T-thanks.”

Daichi sits back down and continues to stare with an intensity that challenges Suga.

 _Dammit...that was hot_.

After stalling for a few seconds to calm himself down, He takes a seat facing Daichi and swings from his drink. The sudden awkward air urges Suga to find something to say that could break the silence. 

“I got a girlfriend a few months ago.”

 _Oh_. It seems Daichi beat him to it.

“Must be why I haven’t heard from you for so long.” 

“ _Hey._ ”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m happy for you. Thought it would have been nice if you were to tell your best friend. S’okay though. I’m not ma—“

“We broke up after a week.” 

“C-come again?”

“We broke up after a week because she realized that she likes girls.” 

“Oh Daichi I'm, I'm so—“

“And I realized that I like girls...and guys.” 

..What!?

__

__

“You…you’re _bi?_ ”

“I guess. I guess I am.”

Suga didn’t like how small Daichi suddenly looked in front of him, curling in on himself slightly, wringing his hands. It wasn’t like Daichi at all. 

“It’s okay. That’s-that’s okay.”

Something inside him began to swim it’s way up to his conscious mind. A suggestive thought. 

_Tell him. Tell him you like guys_. 

“I’m sorry for throwing this at you. I just felt like I've been a little mia lately and I just thought it weird you ou-”

“I like guys too.”

Suga gasps, despite being the one that said it. He would laugh right then and there if he didn’t feel extremely nervous. He focuses on the movement of Daichi’s fingers against each other as he waits out the pregnant silence. Daichi continues to stare at him in shock. 

“Really? For real?”

“Y-yes.”

“That's..”

“Yeah.” 

“You wanna talk about it? Or I guess not talk about it by going back upstairs and doing more work?” Daichi offered him a small smile. Suga felt the tension leave his shoulders.

______

“No offense to the blonde’s okay? They just don’t do it for me-- _god_ Daichi, you make it seem like I'm a horrible person for having preferences.”

Daichi laughed at that as a defensive Suga threw a pillow at him from where he laid on his bed. Daichi caught the soft material from where he sat on the carpeted floor of Suga’s bedroom.

“Then what _do_ you like? What’s Sugawara Koushi’s type? I'm just dying to know.”

Suga thinks this is a good time to run for the hills. He doesn’t, taking in a sharp breath and pondering a careful response instead. He didn’t think he was ready to give himself away. 

“Tall, but not crazy tall. _I can’t say dark hair_...short hair, brown eyes, um..”

“Sounds a hell lot like me.” 

So much for not giving himself away, Suga plays the dismissive card in defense of his raging heartbeat. 

“Oh shut up,” Suga kids half-heartedly before yawning for the umpteenth time. 

“Why don’t you take a break, Dai? You’ve done more work than me, oddly enough. Are you sick or something? Did you hit your head on the way here?” 

“What do you take me for, an idiot?” Daichi says, rolling his eyes as he gets up and plops himself next to Suga on the bed. 

_Shit_. 

“Hmm. Maybe,” Suga jibes as he turns to look at Daichi. They’re both laying on Sugas bed now, bodies positioned to mirror each other. For a moment they stare, the air around them static yet hesitant. Suga finds that he wants Daichi to kiss him. What happens instead is unexpected but not unwelcome as he leans into the warmth of Daichi’s hand that had moved to caress his flushed cheek. 

“Cold,” Daichi mumbles as his fingers slowly make their way down to Suga’s chin, holding it with a delicacy that is unlike him. Suga can only hum nervously, not trusting his voice yet again. He doesn’t recall when his eyes closed shut, not having it in him to open them as he felt those same fingers inch down his neck.

Suga bit his bottom lip mercilessly and lets himself drown in the warmth of Daichi’s tongue lick up the column of his neck where his fingers had previously been. When he felt teeth bite at the juncture of his neck, Suga flipped himself around and straddled his slender legs around Daichi's hip, finally staring directly at surprised, brown eyes. 

“I-i swear to god if you’re messing with me-If this is some kind of joke I’m kicking you out of my house faster than you can say my name.”

“Hmm, should we test that?”

“DAICHI.”

“Pfft-haha-ye--yes of course oh my god Suga you’re killing me.”

Suga narrows his eyes and continues to inspect Daichi carefully. 

“Suga...I...I like you. I’ve liked you for so long that I’ve started to think your intuition has died in a ditch somewhere. It’s been so hard hiding this from you-”

“Hard? Hard is the fact that I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night because I couldn’t get you out of my fucking mind. You-I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Suga…” 

“And for the record. I like you too. A lot. Like a lot so--please just tell me you aren’t screwing me or my feelings over or I swear to god-”

Daichi successfully shuts the teen up by cradling his face in his hands and clashing their lips together, all teeth at first before they slowly found their rhythm. He pulled the teen who was still perched above him closer, getting his point across to Suga who kissed back with equal resolve.

“That answer your question?’

“Yes...captain.”

“Don’t push it.”

“Oh, plea-”

Suga choked on his words when Daichi rolled his hips up hard against him, shutting him up better than Daichi’s words could. 

The smug smile that grew on his lips was gone in a second as Suga grabbed his face and pressed his tongue on his bottom lip, slowly dragging it up to his cupid's bow before kissing him with a force that rendered him shocked beyond reason. Suga jumped off of him before it could escalate further.

‘Hey-”

“Shove it-We still have one more assignment to do and then we can go out and get something to eat if you want bu-”

“Oh so are we going on a date?”

“It’s..um”

“Suga. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

He looked up to see him blush.

“Yes,” he sighed out quietly.

“Okay,” Daichi said with a dorky smile on his face. 

“Can we uh. Can we start now?” Suga said, suddenly losing the boldness he felt a minute ago when he licked Daichi’s lips, all slow and erotic as if he didn’t just have his first kiss.

“What? Being boyfriends?”

“The _assignment Daichi_.”

Suga tried his best to ignore the boy's laughter. He also tried his best not to think about the fact that he's probably going to abuse the pin feature on zoom, that he's probably going to have Daichi over as much as possible to study and kiss him because he can. Because Daichi Sawamura is his boyfriend. He smiled when Daichi looked up at him from his computer and leaned in for a quick peck. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 (Kudos and/or Comments are always super appreciated!!)


	3. Love Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi go on a date after studying at Suga’s <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little epilogue for anyone interested enough to read~

“Suga.” 

“Mmh.”

“We’ve been sitting here for the past thirty minutes and still haven’t decided where we should eat..I don’t remember you being this indecisive.”

“Waaaaa~ I really don’t know Daichi..I usually don’t go out for food so this is tough,” Suga responded, clearly in distress.

Daichi could only smile at the boy sitting cross-legged on the couch beside him, his warmth radiating like a furnace and making him drowsy all of a sudden. As Suga continued to browse through the sparse food options, Daichi slips his hand under the mock sweater the gray-haired boy had thrown on upstairs. Daichi knows they should head out soon before it gets dark. As his fingers dance on pale skin, shivering ever so often, he thinks they should definitely get up before he decides to stay on the couch with the other boy for the rest of the evening instead. 

“Okay, you know what? I don’t care. Let’s just..I dunno..go to the cheesecake shop near your place. I haven’t been there in a while. Well, not since...”

“Since I stopped going with you,” Daichi finishes for him. 

“In my defense,” Suga starts awkwardly, “Online classes started and it just felt way too weird to go knowing you live close by and I haven’t seen you in a while so like what if I ran into you what would I say I mean I actually did go there last week with a few of my relatives because one of them had this thing-“

“Wait, rewind for me. You came down there _last_ week and never even thought to say hi? All I do is sit around and play games..you could have- I mean-“

Suga paused for a moment before giggling uncontrollably at the taller boy. He really couldn’t believe how gentle Daichi was. Why had he been so scared of this whole ordeal that was really never one to begin with? He just needed to stop running away and finally talk to his best-friend. 

“I like you Daichi.”

“I like you too, Suga. I like you a _lot_.”

“I’m really glad you went out of your way to be in the same class as me.”

“Easy, don’t make me sound desperate.”

“You are thou-“

“So cheescake right? Let’s go.”

Suga rolled his eyes and grabbed the hand Daichi offered to push himself off the couch. After quickly grabbing his keys to lock up, Suga runs up to Daichi and interlocks his hand with his, feeling more content than he’s ever been. Daichi looks at him with a fond look on his matured face.

“You’re really cute, Suga.”

Suga scoffed and looked to the side, earning a snicker from Daichi.  
As they make their way to the cake shop, the two teens slip into their own little bubble of joy, talking and laughing about everything without a care in the world. His first date didn’t go like this in his head, but Suga thinks the reality more than surpasses his expectations as Daichi draws his hand and kisses it lovingly.

Suga beams. 

“Just so you know, i’ll be taking another thirty minutes to pick my order.”

“ _Lord_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading Pin Your Love On Me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
